Broken Harmony
by ZeWriters
Summary: The four Alicorns of Equestria (Cadence, Luna, Celestia, and Twilight Sparkle) have decided to split Equestria into four kingdoms. Jessie, a pegasi who is a loyal guard of Celestia, and Sapphire Moon, the half-bat pony guard of Luna, are enemies at the highest level. However, after a dark force threatens to destroy the kingdoms, it's up to Jessie and Sapphire to save Equestria.


"So, do we all agree?" Celestia said, swiveling her head around so she could see her rivals. Luna, Cadence and Twilight Sparkle sat opposite her. Separating them was a large holographic map, displaying all of Equestria.

"M-Hm." Luna sighed, her eyes sweeping over the map.

"Cadence, you will have the Crystal Empire, in the east." Celestia pointed to Cadence. "And Twilight, you will have the western regions, by the sea." Twilight gave a curt nod. "And Luna-" Celestia met her sister's gaze. "You will have the northern regions, up in the snowy mountains."

"What about you?" Twilight asked.

"I will take residence in the southern regions," Celestia replied. Pressing her hoof to the control panel, the hologram zoomed in so the bottom fourth part was visible.

"Isn't that mostly deserts?" Cadence questioned, tapping her hoof on the edge of the map.

"Actually, it's pretty much all forests," Celestia stated. "There is only about ten miles of desert. Not a lot."

"Good. That means there is less drought." Luna said, shaking her head. "It's really a pity we had to divide. It's only a simple loss of water. Why would we split over that?"

"Because." Celestia started. "It's much easier if we take care of a smaller group of land than a larger one."

"I agree with Celestia." Twilight chimed. "Logically, it's much better if we can each take care of our own kingdom." All the princesses nodded though Luna was a little hesitant to do so. A dark glint reflected in Celestia's eye. None of the others knew that she had planned this, all of this, all along.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, the Great Divide begins."

"Dammit!"

I ducked behind a large stone pillar, my breathing ragged and heavy.

 _Damn Moonies_

 _They don't know when to stop, do they?_

This was the third attack today. It didn't really surprise me–I'd seen entire cities destroyed by armies this size. Heck, I'd even been the one helping to attack every once in awhile. Shaking my head, I used her hind legs to kick away a pile of rubble, opening up a narrow passageway.

 _I've got to find Celestia._

I took off down the narrow path. My eyes scanned the surroundings, looking for the Dictator.

"My Dictator!" I cried, hoping for a response. The only thing I heard was the _clank_ of swords and the cries of dying ponies. I bit my lip in frustration. It was my royal duty to be at the side of the Dictator. If I failed, it would bring shame upon my family and I. As I sped around a corner, my heart nearly stopped. There, standing in the middle of a group of Lunar soldiers, was Celestia. Mane glowing, Celestia was easily holding her own against the soldiers, knocking them against the wall as they approached.

"Hold on!" I bolted toward the group, my metal wings spread out. I had built my wings out of scrap metal and sharpened the edges for this very purpose.

 _One…_

 _Two…_

Suddenly, blood began to spray outwards and collected on my armor. The blood turned the gold metal from a shining yellow to a deep red. Spears and swords stuck out in her direction, but I parried them with perfectly aimed hooves and metal feathers. A blizzard of Death. Blue and silver flashed before her eyes, the royal colors of Luna's kingdom, a splatter of red appearing here and there. In the distance, I thought she could hear Celestia's smooth voice, but I was too caught up in the battle to hear anything else.

 _Kick._

 _Slash._

 _Duck._

 _Turn._

Before I knew it, a pile of slain soldiers lay at her feet, as if bowing to their queen.

"Good work, Jessie." Celestia approached me. "I'm impressed."

I blushed. "Thank you. It was your training that really paid off."

"Thank you. Now-" Celestia lifted up my blood-soaked wing. "You might want to clean this.

"But there's so much more battle going on!"

"True. However, you do represent the entire Celestial Country."

"Alright then." I gave a quick bow. "Stay safe. If you need anything–"

Celestia smiled. "Call. I know." Giving my Dictator a quick nod, I rushed off, towards one of the many giant fountains, which was located in the middle of a courtyard. After about half a mile of ducking under pieces of fallen roof and kicking aside dead bodies, I finally reached my destination. Before me, a large fountain loomed, it's waters colored a light red substance.

 _Whoosh!_

I shrunk back into the shadows, the sudden noise making her heart jump. There was nopony else in the courtyard–where could the noise have come from? It was possible that it was only the sound of passing pegasi, but it the top of the courtyard was covered by a golden sun dome. There was no way a pegasi could fly that fast in such a small space. I waited back in the shadows for a minute, but there was no following _whoosh_ to be heard. Brushing a strand of pink and black-streaked hair out of my face, I took a tentative step toward the fountain, which was still gushing water despite the country-wide drought.

And it was the drought that had started this. How the princesses tried to solve the problem with different tactics. How someone broke the tree of harmony. How each claimed a different part of Equestria, ruling in the way they thought fit.

How my family and I were forced to choose between Cadence and Celestia.

How we chose Celestia.

Shaking my head from these thoughts, I scan the area again, wondering why the water is running. The only reason I came to this fountain was to see if the bird baths had any water in them–and then use that to wash my wing. Slowly but surely I trot forward, my ears twitching as they tried to pick up any unnatural sound.

 _Nothing._

My gait quickens as I near the first fountain. Peering inside, I see only dry, cracked stone and a little bit of dust. Sighing, I move on to the next fountain. More dust. After a few passed fountains, I finally find one that is a third full-just enough water. Turning to the side, I spread out my wing and dipped it into the water. I watched as the blood trickled off the thin metal and stained the fountain water.

 _Whoosh!_

 _Clunk!_

Spinning around, my eyes widen in disbelief of the pony before my eyes. Silver and blue decor her flank, making my wings automatically flex and angle towards her. Black as obsidian with blue streaks in her mane, armor covers her cutie mark. She seems to be born of night. As she growls, two large menacing fangs appear. A silver medal is pinned to her uniform, leading to only one horrible conclusion–

I've come face to face with the second command of Queen Luna.

"Who are you?" she demands, narrowing her eyes and circling me. Following her movement in time, I reply, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Not part of the Lunar army, then," the pony muses, and I silently curse. Now there was no way she'd mistake me for an ally. "I'd say you're part of the Celestial Country, isn't that right?" I nod.

"Shoulda known," she growled, "you're a Cazi. You _reek_ of brainwash. Probably are just an empty shell of nothing."

I snarl, leaping onto her as we roll over and over on the dusty ground, anger consuming me.

 _Brainwashed_.

My wings rotate in ways ones made of feathers and flesh will never achieve. They slice into her flesh, shallow wounds making my opponent squeal in surprise. Grunting, I pin her to the ground, only to realise that I might get blood on me. Giving a huff of anger, I almost back away. Almost.

 _Nothing. You are nothing._

My wings rotate and slice off some of the skin on her ear. "Remember me, Moonie," I scowled, dashing away from the fountains. Surprisingly, she follows me. With an annoyed growl, I spin around, only for my face to meet the bottom of a hoof. The kick sends my body flying backwards, and I land in the large fountain with a _splash!_

 _Air._

 _I've got to get air._

I start to scramble to the surface, my hooves kicking at the water. My gaze starts to fill with red, which at the sight, causes panic to rise in my throat as if it were bile. The fountain is about five feet deep, which, to me, seems like a total waste of water. As I continue to struggle, my front hoof grasps the edge of the fountain. Using my remaining strength, I pull myself up. Soon enough, I breach the surface and take a big gulp of air, my lungs expanding with oxygen. My white coat is clingy and wet while my mane is plastered haphazardly on my face. As I stand panting at the edge of the fountain, a black figure appears in front of me, a wicked smile placed upon her face. I glare up at her. There's no way she's going to defeat me that easily. Maintaining eye contact, I slowly draw my hoof back, winding up for a punch.

 _Just a little more-_

In a flash, my attacker stomps on my chest with her right hoof, forcing me back underwater. I flail around, but the mare keeps her hoof planted firmly on my chest. The water surrounds my body and fills my lungs as I struggle to breathe. Each passing second seems like an eternity without air, tightening my chest so much that it hurts.

 _Air…_

 _I've got to…_

I'll never know exactly what happened. Maybe it was lucky aim, or maybe it was some kind of fear response. But whatever stroke of luck, whatever primal force caused me to kick her off my body, I'll never know. All I really do remember is being grateful for cold, clear air.

Sputtering on the edge of the fountain I find my footing and fly off, not bothering to look behind me. A startled sound like a slip and soon after a _splash!_ follow in my wake. If it was the Moonie, then I might be able to outfly her, since metal wings can't get shot down by bullets and she'll be sopping wet. I head straight for the glass dome-if I break it, I'm sure Celestia will understand. Giving a few final flaps, I tuck in my wings and fly head on into the dome, shattering it like an egg dropped from its carton. I can feel the sting of a few shards of glass stuck in my side, but I ignore them and keep flying. As my speed intensified, my mane and coat began to dry, a well-awaited relief from the uncomfortable soggy state I was in.

 _Fwish!_ The damn Moonie! Glancing behind me I see her cast a line of steaming air behind her, accelerating into the dull sky. "Uh oh," I mumble, frantically flying faster and faster. Away, way, away…

With a loud creak, the Moonie grabs my wing, pulling us both down to the dying city. We land in a smoke filled street, civilians running this way and that amid the chaos.

We fight savagely, the Moonie trying to gain the upper hand by flying up. I just jump forward and drag her down again. This flyer may be good in the air, but I grew up on a rock farm. And to be honest, when you live on a rock farm, you learn quite a few things. The mare frees herself and flies back up in the air again, hovering just out of reach.

 _No problem._

Quickly, I grab a rock. It's about a medium size, and choppy in texture. I hurl it at my enemy, but she just dodges it with a snarky laugh.

 _You won't be laughing for long._

I pick up two more rocks and chuck them. The bigger one of the two grazes the Moonie's black coat. It draws a little blood but doesn't seem to be affecting her.

"Rocks? Really? I've seen better battle tactics from the caribou." The Moonie sighs, rolling her deep blue eyes.

I shook my head. "You haven't even seen what I can do."

"Then show me."

I back up slowly, keeping my eyes locked with the Moonie's. My front hoof feels around for a weapon.

 _There._

My hoof lands on a rough, round stone. It's about twice the size of a normal mare and has a rough surface, perfect for gripping and inflicting damage. Slowly, I wrap my two hooves around the rock, and the proceed to painstakingly bring it up over my head.

"Ha! Are you going to throw that at me? I really don't see how-" The Moonie's taunt was cut short as she was hit with the rock right in the face. She spirals to the ground, black feathers twirling in the air above her. She hits the ground with a sickening _thud,_ and I race over to her body. Snarling, I pin her under me, my wing tips a hair away from her exposed throat. Leaning in, I give a deep, guttural growl:

"Get _out_."

The Moonie only growls in response.

 _You asked for it._

Slowly, I bring my wings up, preparing to slice the Moonie's throat. I was so focused on killing her that I didn't notice that her hind legs had risen up. In a flash, her hooves had connected with my stomach, sending a white hot flash of pain through my abdomen. I flew off the mare's body and landed near a pile of concrete rubble, the rocks piercing my skin. Pain coursed through my body, and I could feel a sticky substance running down my side. Using all of what strength remained in my body I was able to push myself off the ground. As I lift my head, I see the sharp silver outline of the Moonie. She is crouched in a defensive stance, her blue eyes focused on mine. Her left leg is adorned with a deep red gash, but she seems unfazed.

"You ready to go? I've got a lot more-" The Moonie began, but her taunt was cut short by a sharp, shrill cry that pierced the dust-filled air. The Moonie's ears perked up as she listened to the sound, and her eyes began to sweep the dark sky as if looking for something.

"What-ow-are you doing?" The sound was getting louder and was starting to hurt my ears. The Moonie did not respond but instead started to flap upwards toward the sky. "Hey!" I called again. "Hey! Hey!" The mare just kept going upwards, as if she didn't hear my frustrated calls. I took off after the mare, metal wings flapping furiously. It didn't make sense why she was going toward the sound. Didn't it hurt her? Wasn't it-

 _Bat ponies._

Hundreds upon hundreds of stallions and mares, all decked out in gleaming silver armour, poured out the buildings. Almost all of them had the same features- Dark hair and coat, with gleaming fangs and shining eyes. Knowing that it would be unwise to take them all on, I ducked back into the shadows, though my heart burned with a primal hate. These ponies were the enemy. They were the ones who you killed without mercy, the ones with the hearts of stone. As my eyes followed the cloud of Moonies, I noticed something odd. Though the mare I was fighting lead the pack, her queen, Luna, seemed to be missing.

 _Is she dead?_

 _Did Celestia kill her?_

My heart seems to light up with hope.

 _Wait._

 _There._

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a large, dark figure with wispy blue hair rose out of the ruins of a building. The alicorn joined the herd, and a cry of joy came from the crowd. For the mysterious figure wasn't Queen Luna-it was something much worse-

It was Nightmare Moon.


End file.
